yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansuke Inoue
Appearance 5'7 feet tall, Dark brown hair that looks shaggy and untamed down to shoulder length, parted on face to see sharp blue eyes. Noted to have a very exposed stature, with chest high and shoulders parted. Often seen wearing earphones around his neck, though he seemingly never uses them. Modifications to the school uniform includes an improperly tied blue bow tie hanging loosely on his neck, and a leather belt that was died blue to match his eyes/bow. His casual outfit is a pair of blue jeans, a dark brown blazer, and a silver chain necklace. Personality Seeing himself as a comedian, Hansuke is extraverted to the core. He often does things that are odd simply because if he doesn't do it, no one else will. Risk isn't a word in his personal dictionary, he sees everything as a means to an end. However, Hansuke has a very bad temperament whenever the proverbial spotlight is stolen from him. Very much like an on and off switch, if Hansuke finds himself alone, he drops the explosive act. In truth Hansuke is a very quiet, reserved, rude, and morally grey person, only caring for himself and the people he considers friends. Hansuke's first response to danger is always attack first, plan never. The only time he would ever drop the extraverted act in public is if himself, or someone he cared about was in true, unavoidable, life threatening danger. Background Born and Raised in Inaba, Hansuke was notorious for being the one of the oddest students in elementary school. his brand of absurd humor could be recognized by nearly any other student in the local area. quickly gaining a mix of both positive and negative attention. he often got the short end of the stick in humor in a butt monkey type way, but he always took it in stride. eventually he caught the attention of Chihiro Kano, and the two became fast friends. the pair of jokers where always pulling off comedic stunts together, with a loud and brash sense of humor, the two went their way notoriously through the years of elementary school like a bullet one night on the final year of elementary school, Hansuke and Chihiro were returning home from an Archery practice that ran much later then it should have. though offered a ride, the two elected to walk home together so to extend their time to hang out together. about halfway along the walk, the pair came across a dark alleyway. ignoring common sense, the two decided to pass through the alley in order to slightly extend the walk home even longer inside the dark alley, they came across a man with a charismatic voice. the man motioned for them to come closer, and when they did the mysterious figure pulled out a knife and threatened to kill the two if they didn't drop their wallets and quietly left the alley. Chihiro nor Hansuke had their wallets on them. the next few seconds are ones that haunt hansuke forever The man ran towards Hansuke, who was paralyzed by fear. He watched as the mugger lunged forwards; he then closed his eyes and braced himself for the sharp pain that was soon to come. Hansuke was shocked when a sudden force pushed him down to the ground. When Hansuke turned over to see the force, he was met with the terrifying image of Chihiro staring right at him, coughing up blood. he quickly turned to see the mugger jamming the knife into Chihiro's lungs, then turned back to Chihiro weakly say for him to run. Hansuke did as he was told, and ran as fast as he could out of the alley and to his home as fast as he could. Making it home 15 minutes sharp, and when he called the police, they made it to the alley in five minutes. unfortunately it was too late, Chihiro was pronounced dead on arrival, and the murderer had escaped. Despair rushed into Hansuke's mind, and grief had haunted him for the rest of the school year. he blamed himself for the death of his best friend, and as such his general personality changed from extravagant and outgoing, to a much more solemn and self centered personality. eventually he graduated the final year of elementary school, and elected to go live in the dorms when he was next set to go to Yasogami High. as a gift and a sign of respect, when Hansuke moved out he was given Chihiro's archery set. on the first year of high school Hansuke proved himself a strong archer in gym class, but still he kept to himself. after another year the secluded behavior and constant feeling of grief, Hansuke decided that the only way things would progress smoothly is if he were to adopt his old mindset back. attempting to force out any remaining grief of the encounter that killed his friend, Hansuke is forcing a personality similar to that of his old one, and he hopes that it will set everything back on track. his first goal is to join the archery team, and make a new acquaintance in hopes of replacing Chihiro. Persona Icarus. Takes the appearance of a robotic being wearing a greek toga and having two exhaust pipes on its shoulders. When fire comes out of these pipes it forms into the shape of wings composed of light blue flames Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet